Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-1$ and the quantity of $2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the product of $-9$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $2x$ $2x$ $ - 1$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-9(2x-1)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{-9(2x-1)}$ $-9(2x-1)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(2x-1)+4$.